


Your Sweater's Awesomesauce

by deathbyspaceglam



Series: Home for the Holidays [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jewish Character, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Poe meets Finn’s extended family for the first time. Finn wants him to make a good first impression.





	Your Sweater's Awesomesauce

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Shehecheyanu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9121408) by AstriferousSprite.  
> Written for Ktavnukkah 5778 with the prompt _light_.

“Whatever you do, do _not_ wear that sweater.”

It was the Friday before the seventh night of Hanukkah. Finn’s extended family was visiting, like they always did on the weekend of Hanukkah. However, this was the first year that Poe would also be joining them and it was absolutely _imperative_ he make a good first impression.

“What’s wrong with it?” asked Poe, gesturing to a sweater adorned with a llama in a yarmulke and the words HAPPY LLAMAKKAH.

Finn sighed. “When my mom called Saba v’Savta, she told them I’d found a nice Jewish boy. I don’t want them to think you’re, like, some kind of…”

“...person who can have fun sometimes?” Poe rolled his eyes. “It’s just a dumb joke, it’s not like I’m wearing this one.” He gestured to a sweater that boasted WE LAST EIGHT DAYS.

Finn groaned. “I don’t know if my grandparents would necessarily agree.”

Poe held up his hands. “Okay, fine, I won’t wear the llama sweater.”

\---

Finn’s grandparents were the first to arrive that evening, followed by several aunts and uncles and a small gaggle of children with each of them. As the kids ran around excitedly with Naomi and Ky chasing them, the adults bombarded Finn with questions.

“How is school?”

“I’m graduating in a semester.”

“It has been four years! How has London been treating you?”

“Okay. Nothing to write home about, really.”

“Your mother said you have a boyfriend?”

“Oh yeah, he said he was going to be here in-”

_Ding-dong!_

“That’s probably him.” Finn got up to answer the door.

It was him. “Chag sameach,” he said, giving Finn a quick peck on the lips before coming in and kicking off his shoes.

“I can take your coat,” said Finn.

Poe gave a sly smile as he unzipped his jacket. Underneath-

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Across the top of Poe’s sweater, HAPPY CHANUKAH was written in letters meant to resemble Hebrew. A Magen David preceded the word CHANUKAH. The rest of the garment was occupied by a menorah with _actual LEDs_ in flame shapes. All nine of them were lit.

But before Finn could say anything else, he was surrounded by aunts.

“Is this your boyfriend?”

“How did you meet?”

“How long have you been together?”

“Where did he get that sweater?”

They answered, and continued to answer questions until it was time to light the candles.

Only a few minutes into dinner did Finn get the chance to talk to Poe alone. He pulled him away from the table and they went upstairs to Finn’s old room.

“I told you not to wear one of your ugly sweaters,” he whispered. “Now my grandparents are probably judging me.”

“Oh, come on,” said Poe. “It’s not like if I wore the one with the dreidel that says ‘you spin me right round.’ Besides, your family seems to like my sweater.”

“B-but-” Finn stammered, frustrated. “You don’t make a first impression with your boyfriend’s family in a _light-up menorah sweater_. You don’t _do_ that.”

Poe shrugged. “It seems to be going well so far. Now I don’t know about you, but I think I’ll have some more sufganiyot.” He left the room. Groaning, Finn followed him.

As he returned to the table-

“Oh, come _on_.”

Everyone at the table was wearing the same sweater. A blue sweater, tesselated with Magenei David, snowflakes, “chai”s, and dreidels, with a menorah across the front. It wasn’t just one or two people- _everyone_ was wearing the same goddamn sweater.

“Surprise!” said Finn’s dad. “This was the only sweater any of us could find in the stores, so we each got one.”

“I got one for you too,” said Poe, dropping a sweater in Finn’s lap.

Finn stared daggers at the sweater. It wasn’t actually that ugly, per se, he just… Knowing Poe, one ugly sweater could be a slippery slope. Poe already had enough ugly sweaters for both of them- one for each night, one token Christmas sweater, and even a turkey-themed sweater left over from Thanksgivukkah 2013. If Finn started collecting sweaters, there wouldn’t be any closet space left.

“Let’s take a picture!” called Finn’s grandma. Already, everyone was posing in the living room. “Mamush, come join us!”

Then again, if it was for a family photo… 

Finn sighed and pulled the sweater over his head.

\---

“My sweater was still the best,” insisted Poe years later, whenever they revisited the photo album.

“Your sweater was hideous,” Finn maintained.

“Mine was the best. It _lit up_.”

Secretly, Finn agreed, but he wasn’t about to let Poe find out.

**Author's Note:**

> All sweaters referenced in this fic actually exist.


End file.
